Lost in New York
by Julie-Baka
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly found yourself wandering the streets of a city that you lived nowhere near in a parallel universe? Two sisters find themselves in this exact situation. They are trapped in the world of 'The Avengers'; and when the older sister is kidnapped and held hostage by Loki, the younger sister sets out to find S.H.I.E.L.D. Will anybody believe their story?
1. Chapter 1: A Handful of Quarters

_**Author's Note:**__**This is an 'Avengers' collaboration fan fiction between me and my little sister. There will be a lot of switching back and forth between our points of view (POV) for certain parts of the story. In these cases, the chapters will be updated as each of us finish our points of view. We hope you enjoy our fan fiction, and feel free to give us constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

The two sisters wandered the streets of New York, not knowing how they got there. The last thing the two remembered was sitting on the couch while watching "The Avengers". They lived all the way in Washington, so to end up in New York for no reason was next to impossible.

"What do we do!?" Julie, the older but much smaller sister panicked.

"Do you have your phone?" Jana, the younger but much larger sister asked.

"Of course not!" Julie snapped. "Where would I even put it!?" She motioned to her blue striped sundress.

Jana let out a frustrated sigh and searched her pockets. She didn't find her cell phone, but she did find a handful of quarters that had been long since forgotten in the pocket of her denim shorts.

"How much do payphones cost?" Julie asked, eyeing Jana's handful of quarters with a confused look. "And do payphones even exist anymore?"

"I don't know!" Jana snapped. "Just help me look for one!"

Julie looked around and spotted a row of payphones in an alleyway across the street.

"There we go!" Julie exclaimed.

Jana eyed the completely stalled New York traffic.

"Go." Jana said before walking between the cars to the other side of the street.

"Jana!" Julie called after her. "You're jaywalking!"

"I don't give a-" A taxi honked and blocked out the end of Jana's sentence.

Julie looked both ways fearfully, even though traffic was completely stalled, and then made a mad dash to the other side of the street to catch up with Jana.

"Here." Jana shoved the quarters into Julie's hands. "You call."

Julie walked down the row of three phones; the first two were broken. She picked up the third phone, shoved some quarters into the coin slot, and dialed their home phone number.

"Hopefully they'll pick up…" Julie muttered more to herself than Jana.

It rang once…

"C'mon…"

…twice…

"C'mon! Pick up the phone!

…once more…

"Mommy! Daddy! Please pick up!"

An automatic voice kicked in.

_We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service-_

Julie slammed the phone onto the receiver with a frustrated growl and tried to call again, but just got the same result.

"It said the flipping number was disconnected or something!" Julie hissed. "Here! Call Mommy or Daddy's cell."

Julie shoved what was left of the quarters at Jana.

Jana received the same "number no longer in service" message for both their mom and dad's cell phones.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Julie shouted at the sky dramatically. "SOMEBODY TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

"I'm gonna go get a map or something from the shop over there so we can at least find our way." Jana said, pointing in the direction of a nearby shop. "Wait here in case Mommy or Daddy tries to call back."

Julie nodded and Jana ran out of the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Separated

_**Julie's POV**_

I stared at the payphone intensely as if my stare could will the phone to ring.

"I wanna go home…stupid city…stupid phone…stupid buildings…" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, expecting Jana to be there, but instead I came face to face with two men who looked oddly familiar. They looked a lot like Hawkeye and Erik Selvig.

'Really good cosplays.' I thought, smiling at the thought of Jana walking back and fangirling over these guys. 'They probably are waiting to use the phone.'

"Oh, sorry for blocking the phone." I apologized as I stepped out of the way.

I looked at the men's eyes; they were vivid blue. I began to question why someone would cosplay as possessed Hawkeye and possessed Erik Selvig.

"What about this one?" The man who looked like Erik Selvig asked the other man.

The man who looked like Hawkeye looked me over and smirked.

"Yeah, she'll do." He answered.

It suddenly clicked that these two sounded just like who they looked like; these weren't cosplayers. They were the real thing.

I glanced over at the entrance of the alleyway and saw Jana walking back. I opened my mouth to call out to her as she approached, but before I could scream Erik Selvig covered my mouth and Clint Barton grabbed me from behind.

Jana must have seen the attack because she was running towards me now as I was being dragged away. I managed to struggle enough to make Erik Selvig's hand uncover my mouth.

"JANA! RUN! GET THE POLICE!" I screeched as loud as I possibly could while still struggling. "THESE GUYS ARE REALLY HAWKEYE AND ERIK SELVIG! I'M NOT LYING! THEY'RE POSSESSED BY-"

My mouth was covered once again, and as I was dragged out of Jana's sight, I stopped trying to struggle away; I knew they would just continue to overpower me.


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan to Find SHIELD

_**Jana's POV**_

Honestly, the first thing I thought when I saw Julie getting dragged away by two strange men wasn't "Oh my god my sister!" It was "HOLY CRAP! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED BUT IN A WORLD WHERE AVENGERS IS REAL I WANT TO FIND S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Yeah…probably not the best response in the world. After that thought occurred, I was extremely worried because I realized that the two strange men weren't just from Avengers. They were Hawkeye and Eric Selvig. And their eyes, were crystal blue.

Being the genius I am, I decided, "Hey, let's run towards the men that could easily kill you before you take one step!" So I did. Julie yelled at me to stay away, but what else was I gonna do? I didn't want to be trapped in a parallel universe New York with no companion what-so-ever. And then I stopped.

They weren't going to kill her. I could tell that much. They'd probably kill me though. And that wasn't too good. So I slowed down enough to look like I was pursuing until they were out of my sight.

I looked around a bit until something caught my eye. A gigantic building. With a name on it. Stark.

"Son of a-! How did I miss _that_?!" I exclaimed and ran down the streets towards the building.


	4. Chapter 4: Attempted Escape

_**Julie's POV**_

I remained silent and limp as I was literally dragged by Clint and Erik through some sort of dark, dirty underground hallway. Though I would normally worry about getting whatever sludge was on the ground on me, I had more important things to worry about. I didn't know what was going to happen to me and my thoughts raced through my frightened, adrenaline-powered, mind. If I try to get away they'd probably kill me, but if I allow them to continue dragging me to who-knows-where then I'd probably be killed anyway.

I looked over at Clint's arm; I could just sink my teeth right into his arm and then try to run, but I'd most likely be overpowered in an instant. I knew I was probably gonna die either way, so I figured that I didn't have much to lose.

I waited a bit longer just in case they were suspecting anything. Once I was sure that they weren't on guard I turned my head and bit down on Clint's arm, making sure to bite with my sharp canines more than my other teeth. Clint immediately let go of my arm and yelped in pain, which caused Erik to get startled and loosen his grip just enough for me to pull my other arm free. I immediately bolted down the hall, stumbling a bit at first. I glanced behind me for a second and saw Clint aiming his bow and arrow at me.

'This is it…' I thought as I shut my eyes tight and braced myself for my untimely death. 'Please just let me die quickly…'

"No! We need her alive!" I heard Erik yell at Clint.

I continued to run as fast and as far as my legs could carry me, wishing that I had actually tried harder in PE class. I didn't know where I was going. I looked back and saw that nobody was following me.

'I might actually seriously get away **alive**!' I thought with a smirk, before I ran straight into another possessed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

I fell backwards onto the hard filthy concrete ground; my dress now blotched with mud and dirt. I began to scramble to my feet, but I was being surrounded. Behind me, Clint and Erik had caught up and before I knew it, I was right back to where I started; being dragged off to who-knows-where.

I gave up the fight once again; and this time, it was for good.


	5. Chapter 5: Agent Coulson

_**Jana's POV**_

The building was a lot farther away than it seemed and by the time I actually reached it, it was nearly dark. At that point. It was my last option because there was no way I was going to wander around Manhattan in the dark.

As I ran towards the doors I saw a man in black about to open the front doors. I recognized him immediately.

"AGENT COULSON!" I ran towards him and finally skidded to a stop, breathing incredibly hard.

"Who are you?" He said with a look fit for an agent.

"My name…is Jana….Pedrini." I panted out, "This is gonna seem really weird and outrageous…but I can help you…and S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What do you mean? How can you-" I interrupted him.

"Please. My sister was taken by Clint Barton and Eric Selvig. I don't know why but they're probably taking her to Loki. I can tell you a lot more information if you just take me with you back to the helicarrier."

"I have the feeling I shouldn't trust you. No one could possibly know about Loki. There's no way a—"

"14."

"What?"

"I'm 14, I'm not from New York. I'm from Washington. I was watching a movie and I got transported here. I also know, that you are a major Captain America fan, as am I, and that you have his full set of trading cards that you want him to sign when you go to pick him up to take him to the hellicarrier."

Coulson just stared for a moment. "I still don't trust you. But you obviously know something we don't."

"That's because I DO!" I yelled getting extremely frustrated.

"Alright. If you know so much you obviously know who I'm about to see and why and what they're going to say to me."

"You're going to see Tony Stark and tell him to help S.H.I.E.L.D. by joining the Avengers Initiative which he had previously been banned from. He'll refuse to let you in at first claiming to be an answering machine when you call him. The first thing he says after you hack JARVIS and come in through the elevator is "Security breach."

We stared each other down.

"Fine. You're coming with me inside and then I'll take you to Fury."

Thank god.


	6. Chapter 6: Loki's Hostage

_**Julie's POV**_

I was pushed into a large room where a man with slick black hair stood, staring at me with a mischievous smile on his face. I recognized him in an instant.

'It's Loki! Oh my flipping gosh! It's actually Loki!' I fangirled in my mind.

I wasn't sure whether I wanted to cry out of fear or happiness. Heck, probably both! I just felt so many feelings at once, it was hard for me not to just sprint over and hug him!

Loki was looking right at me.

As Loki began walking closer to me, my sanity finally kicked back in. Instantly, I dropped to the ground in a kneeling position and looked down so that I wouldn't make any unapproved eye contact. I didn't even care about more dirt getting onto my, already mud-smudged, white tights!

"Well, what an obedient little mortal." Loki said, stopping in front of me. "Barton and Selvig chose well."

I just wanted to swoon at the sound of his voice.

"Stand, girl!" Loki demanded.

I stood up slowly and looked up at him.

"Very good. Now, what is your name?" Loki asked me as he began circling me slowly.

"My name is Julie Pedrini." I answered quietly.

"And who was your friend in the alleyway?" Loki smirked at me.

"My sister Jana." I didn't even bother to question how he knew she was there with me.

Loki raised an eyebrow at me, probably not seeing the relation between me and Jana. "And she's the eldest I presume?"

"No. I am. She's my little sister."

Loki stopped in front of me very suddenly. He looked a bit confused.

"You cannot be serious?" Loki clearly had no clue what to think. I almost giggled at his confusion.

"I'm one-hundred percent serious." I knew exactly what he would ask next, having had repeated the same speech to nearly everyone who met us. "We're full-blooded sisters; same parents and everything. No adoption involved in any way that we know of."

"Well then…" Loki muttered before continuing to question me. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard, adopted son of Odin, adopted younger brother of Thor, and God of Mischief." I answered a little too quickly.

Loki seemed a bit surprised, but then he smiled at me.

"Obedient _and_ intelligent; isn't that a treat?" Loki said as he walked past me, brushing a loose strand of hair away from my face on one side. Part of me began to worry that he could clearly see my reaction and had done is this just to mess with me. "And do you know why you were brought to me, my pet?"

A shiver went down my spine at the word "pet" and I felt my face become warm. He was definitely doing this on purpose.

"Um…because I was made to be ruled..?" I squeaked out.

Loki chuckled a bit, still facing away from me.

"Well, yes." He shifted the spear that was in his hand and began to slowly walk back towards me. "But really, it is much simpler than that. You see, you are a prisoner of war; a hostage if you will. You were chosen because you are small, weak, and lack the mental strength required to attempt a, rather risky, escape."

"Oh…" I wasn't sure if I should feel insulted or not.

"So you will be used, in a way, as a deterrent to any other weak-minded mortal who dares to try and stop me," Loki continued, "because they will know that if my demands are not met, then one of their own will be mercilessly slaughtered."

Loki chuckled as I just stared at him in shock.

"But there is no need to fear, my pet." He held out his spear so that it was just an inch away from my heart. "As long as you remain loyal, that is."

Before he could touch the spear to my heart, I pushed it away slightly. Loki looked a bit irritated with me.

"Mind-control won't do much for you." I said, knowing I didn't have much to lose if he'll just kill me whether his demands are met or not. "I'm as loyal and trustworthy as I'm gonna get."

I felt a bit stupid for how I phrased all that; though I would often rehearse something similar in my daydreams, it sounded way better in my head than it did out loud.

"Very well." Loki lowered his spear, probably confused as to how I knew what he was going to do. "However, you will remain in my sights at all times."

"Okay." I nodded.

Loki shot me another irritated glance.

"I mean, yes," I kneeled once again, "my king."

I looked up at him in time to see him smirking down at me; I smiled back shyly.


	7. Chapter 7: Classified

_**Jana's POV**_

Agent Coulson lead me inside(after breaking the lock on the door to the lobby) and we got into the elevator. He stared at the buttons, trying to figure out which one to push.

"If you know so much, you must know what floor Stark is on," Coulson smirked at me.

"They never said that in the movie," I mumbled. Coulson looked at me funny. "Probably somewhere near the top. It looked like there was a landing pad up there."

"Okay, but how do we know which floor?" Coulson asked. I reached my hand out to smash it against the upper button area. Coulson grabbed it. "Let's not."

"Fine. JARVIS!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Agents. Tony has forbidden it," A voice from the walls responded.

"Okay. First, I'm not an agent. And second-" BAM! I slapped my hand against the higher numbered buttons. "Going up."

"Dammit! I told you not to do that!" Coulson yelled.

"What else were we supposed to do?!" I yelled back. "Now override JARVIS's security protocols and call Tony!"

Coulson stared blankly then pulled out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons as we arrived at the first floor I pressed. I looked out, no Tony. The elevator moved one floor up and I heard Coulson start calling Tony.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk." The elevator moved up another floor. No Tony. It started moving about 3 more floors up because I missed a few buttons.

He better have not been on those floors.

"You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." I heard Tony respond.

"Liar!" I yelled towards the phone.

Coulson ignored me. "This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently." The elevator reached the floor and the doors opened. I saw Tony, Coulson and I stepped out.

"Security breach," Tony said sarcastically, then said something to Pepper. I looked at Coulson and caught him giving me a weird look.

Pepper stood up. "Phil! Come in! Who's she?"

Tony joined us. "Phil?"

Coulson ignored him, "I can't stay."

"Uh, his first name is Agent," Tony joked.

"Come on in, we're celebrating." Pepper ignored Tony.

"Which is why he can't stay," Tony put on a fake smile. Honestly, at this point I was too amazed by the fact that Tony Stark was standing right in front of me to even bother to recognize the fact that my sister was just kidnapped and I should be freaking out right now. I'm a bad sister and OH MY GOD HE'S LOOKING AT ME!

"Who's she? She doesn't look like an agent." Tony said looking at me.

"That's because she's not," Coulson answered. "It's classified."

"Oh, I'm classified now?" I said interested. I guess it made sense, I mean, we couldn't have everyone knowing that I knew exactly what was going to happen and how to change those events. Oh god. PLEASE tell me Loki doesn't know about Julie.

"I need you to look this over, as soon as possible," Coulson handed Tony a tablet.

"I don't like being handed things."  
"He doesn't like being handed things." We both replied at the same time. Tony looked at me weird and I could tell he was about to ask me another question so I quickly took his champagne from him and the tablet from Coulson and switched them. Tony continued to stare at me.

"My official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." He said to me.

"This isn't a consultation," I responded automatically. Coulson gave me a glare that said 'Stop compromising yourself.' Oops.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked. Coulson looked at her. "Which I know nothing about."

Tony started walking away towards the counter. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought, and I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson responded.

"Whatever. Ms. Potts, got a sec?"

"Half a moment," Pepper whispered to us. She walked over to Tony and they started talking.

"You, need to stay quiet," Coulson said sternly to me.

"I'm guessing this means you believe me now?"

"I don't know what to believe, but I do know that the information that you're capable of giving out could compromise not only the Avengers Initiative and the world, but yourself as well. And right now, my primary mission is keeping you safe until we get to the helicarrier. Then Director Fury can figure out what we're going to do."

"Sorry. I'm trying to stay quiet but it's kind of a habit to say the lines," I felt a bit guilty. It was obvious that Phil was trying to protect me and all I was really doing was just flaunting around the fact that I literally knew everything. I looked over to Tony and Pepper to see if they were done talking yet. I saw them right as they kissed and the only thought that went through my mind was Pepperony. They pulled away and Pepper said something to him and then walked towards us.

"Any chance you two are driving by LaGuardia?" She asked us.

"I can drop you off." Coulson replied with a small smile. I pressed the elevator button.

"Fantastic. Ooh, I want to hear about the ah- cellist, is that still a thing?" Pepper asked.

"She moved back to Portland," That hit me. Hard. Poor Coulson. Even though we never actually meet this woman, it sounds like they loved each other. Or something. Headcannon. I really want to save Coulson. But, I can't interfere with the plot. Wait. Agnets of S.H.I.E.L.D. Never mind. We're all good here. For now. Now what comes next in this story? Ummm…mcb Sjkfbapgbalfjghba;jghblgjhabj YAY!


	8. Chapter 8: A Beautiful Something

_**Julie's POV**_

Loki definitely wasn't lying about watching me at all times; not that I'm complaining. In fact, I had taken to following him when he left a room without him needing to tell me to. He always looked at me suspiciously, but it's not like I had any plans for escaping; and honestly, I really didn't want to escape.

Sure, Jana was probably flipping out and my parents are probably worried sick, but I'm still alive and even better I'm in Loki's presence; though I wasn't sure when the movie's plot was supposed to move forward.

I was sitting at a table and trying to map out a timeline so that I could at least have a hint to when anything major happens. So far my timeline was just a line with no words.

'C'mon!' I mentally yelled at myself. 'I've watched _The Avengers_so many times, so how can I _not_ know the time span in which it took place!?'

It didn't help that I barely knew what time, or even what day, it was right now; there weren't any windows and I didn't have access to a clock.

I stared at the wall, in deep thought. I needed to figure this out. Maybe if I counted how many times-

"What exactly are you doing?" Loki's voice came from right behind me.

I jumped a bit, losing my train of thought, and then I turned around to face him.

"J-just thinking…" I shrugged.

Loki eyed me suspiciously then glanced at my paper.

"What?" I asked; I held up the paper for him to see. "It's just a line..."

"Yes, I can see that!" Loki snapped. He leaned down so that he was face-to-face with me.

'Did I do something wrong?' I thought, worried.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure-"

Loki interrupted me.

"Tell me the reason for your lack of concern!" He hissed.

"Huh?"

"I know you are planning something, mortal!"

"I swear I'm not planning anything! Honest!"

"Do **not** lie to me! Barton and Selvig informed me about how you had known exactly who they are! They told me about how you knew they were under my control! I admit I was intrigued when you swore total loyalty to me without any magical intervention on my part; though I assumed you had done it out of intimidation or fear. Yet, now you sit here in your contentment; refusing to show fear, refusing to show any concern whatsoever! You **_are_** hiding something."

"I'm not going to lie to you. I kinda am _hiding_ _something_, but not any plans though…"

"Then what exactly _are_ you hiding?"

"Mostly just stuff that I know about…you…and your motives…and stuff…" My voice trailed off.

"How much do you know of me; of my motives?"

"A lot…"

"Tell me what you know."

There was no use hiding how much I knew about him now. I just hoped that Loki wouldn't think I was a crazy stalker or something.

"Um…well…you're really smart, and you always felt like you never really fit in with everyone else on Asgard. You hate Thor because he always overshadowed you, and you hate Odin because he didn't tell you that you were an adopted Frost Giant for who-knows-how-many years and because he always liked Thor more than you. You also pretty much attempted suicide by letting yourself fall off the Rainbow Bridge and into the abyss; and luckily that attempt failed, because you're standing right here. Anyway, now you're on Earth to take it over pretty much as a form of revenge." I smiled awkwardly after I was done speaking. I knew I left out a lot of details, but I hoped Loki didn't know that I knew more than what I gave him.

Loki looked a bit shocked at first, but that quickly changed to anger. He grabbed my shoulders and roughly pulled me out of my chair and onto my feet. He looked like he was about ready to just kill me right on the spot!

I knew I just broke my own number 1 rule: **Never****_ ever_**** tick-off Loki!**

"How do you know all this!?" He hissed.

"You won't believe me if I tell you…" I mumbled truthfully. "You're just gonna think I'm crazy…"

"Tell me!" Loki demanded. His grip tightened on my shoulders, making me more aware of the fact that he was much stronger than me.

I didn't want to lie to Loki, but at the same time I didn't want to tell him that I knew everything that was going to happen; not only would I possibly change the course of the plot, I would also have to tell Loki that he loses in the end. That definitely wouldn't make my situation any better, but lying to him about something this important would just make me feel like a horrible person.

I took a deep breath and then began to explain as best I could without giving away too much.

"Well…it's kinda hard to explain because I don't even really understand it, but I'm from some other universe or dimension or something; and…let's just say that I thought this place didn't _really_ exist, or something kinda like that…the point is that I just don't belong here." I sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry I can't explain better…"

Loki eyed me suspiciously.

I frowned, knowing that he didn't believe me.

"Then how exactly did you arrive here?" He questioned.

"I…I…"

My mind was beginning to have trouble processing any of my own thoughts; the reality of my situation was beginning to finally sink in.  
I was confused and scared, and Loki probably hated me now; but he'd hate me even more if I just flat-out told him how everything ends. Though, I couldn't just lie to him either. If my sister told somebody that she knew what was going to happen, and S.H.I.E.L.D. found out, then Loki would eventually find out too and know that I lied to him; but just withholding information was too hard to do without sounding too vague. If this was _anyone _besides Loki holding me hostage, then I would just lie and feel no guilt whatsoever, but this is _Loki_ holding me hostage! I was on the verge of a mental breakdown!

"Well?" Loki was looking me right in the eye, glaring.

"I…I don't know! I just don't know, okay!?" My voice cracked slightly as I struggled to keep my panic under control. "I was in my home one minute and then the next minute I was walking down the streets of New York! I live nowhere near New York! I live all the way in Washington! I'm trapped in a place that not only is another dimension, but a **whole different state** in another dimension! I was at a stupid payphone trying to call my parents! But you know what!? I couldn't call my parents because they don't even exist here! It was just me and my gosh darn little sister, and now I don't even know what the living heck happened to her because I was kidnapped by two people who I thought were fictional up until that moment! Heck, I though _you_ were fictional up until they shoved me in a room with you! **Yes**, I was afraid for my life! **Yes**, I was concerned about whether or not I'd ever come out of here alive! But I **didn't** swear loyalty to you just because of **fear**! I'm sorry for hiding all this, but _I_ don't even know what's going on! I know you don't believe me and I know you'll hate me regardless of what I say, but at least _try_ to understand that _not everyone_ thinks that you're crazy; and _maybe_, just_ maybe_, **_someone _**_actually_ is able to rationalize **_your_** thought process because of the fact that **_they_** can **empathize** with you! **OKAY!?**"

Loki just stared at me, surprised by my sudden outburst.

A few moments went by before I broke the silence.

"Sorry about that." I apologized awkwardly. "I'm alright now. I swear it won't happen again."

"Well then." Loki muttered, releasing his grip on my, now slightly bruised, shoulders and ignoring my apology. "I believe that is the most that I have heard you speak so far."

He looked like he wanted to say something else to me, but I began speaking before he could say anything else.

"Yeah, I actually get told that a lot." I laughed awkwardly. "But hey, now you know that I actually can say more than one sentence; though usually I don't let just anyone know my thoughts, because they always think I'm crazy or something. Heck, if anybody saw _half_ the stuff that goes on in my mind, they'd probably lock me in a box; I know that my own sister already wants to."

"What exactly is going on in that little mind of yours?" Loki asked, slightly disturbed.

"Well, what's going on in _your_ mind?" I asked, as I sat back down in my chair; imitating the smirk that he had given me before.

Loki seemed to understand what I meant, and I think he actually smiled a little before he walked away from me.

If I didn't know any better, I would say that we may have just started to become friends. It's too bad that I _do_ know better.

Well, it may not be a friendship, but it could be the start of a beautiful...something.


	9. Chapter 9: Crazy For Cap

_**Jana's POV**_

My god…My god. I can't even…Wow. I am sitting in front of Steve Rogers. THE Captain America. He is sitting, right in front of me, like, two feet away, in the same helicopter jet thing. And the funniest thing, Coulson looks just as excited.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve looked up at Coulson from the holographic screen thingamajig. Seriously, what do they call those? See-through iPads?

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula," Coulson replied.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve said.

"Poor guy," I cut in. Coulson gave me a look to make sure I wouldn't say too much.

"When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking," Coulson responded. That's right. Poor Steve he looks so confused.

"A genius," I cut Coulson off. Maybe I could push Coulson's limits a bit more too.

"I gotta say- it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Coulson seemed at a loss for better words and Steve looked very frightened and confused.

"He means he was present, while you were unconscious from the ice," I explained. Steve nodded and Coulson seemed grateful.

"You know it's really- it's just, just a huge honor to have you on board- it's..." Coulson stumbled.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job," Steve responded. Coulson seemed to want to say that he was, but he looked at me for confirmation.

"Definitely. I can't think of anyone better," I said with a slight blush.

Coulson nodded. "Ah- we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old-fashioned?" Steve asked.

"I wouldn't say so. Even without everything that's about to happen, we could always use a little more old-fashioned," I gave him a sincere smile.

"Well it's good to know someone still thinks so ma'am," Steve smiled back. His smile faltered a bit as he started, "Umm, don't take this the wrong way ma'am, but, well, aren't you a little young for doing something as dangerous as this?"

"Hell yeah! Sorry. But you're right. I'm only 14."

"What?!" Steve was shocked. "What about your parents? How are you allowed to do this?!"

"It's complicated," I said, looking to Coulson. "Very complicated." As I said this, we landed on a landing pad on the helicarrier.

The doors opened and Steve held his hand out, signaling me to go first. I inwardly swooned. You just don't see guys like this anymore.

Coulson stepped out after Steve and I and gestured to a red-haired woman walking towards us. I felt a wave of excitement rush over me as I realized who it was.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers, Jana Pedrini," Coulson introduced us.

"Ma'am."

"A-agent."

"Hi," Natasha looked to Coulson, "They need you on the bridge; they're starting the face trace."

"See you there," he said to us.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha said, leading us around the top of the helicarrier.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked.

"They're vintage; he's very proud," I replied. Natasha gave me a suspicious look and I decided not to push it with her.

Then I saw Bruce Banner. He was bumping into people as he observed the helicarrier.

"Doctor Banner," Steve called.

"Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming," Bruce responded a little nervously.

"Word is you can find the cube," Steve said.

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce said nervously. I felt bad for him.

"It's the only one we care about," I said with a reassuring smile.

He gave a small smile back and continued talking with Steve.

I felt bad for Bruce. The poor guy never wanted any of this; he just wanted to help the world. And to him, now all he could do is destroy it. I'm going to make sure Bruce knows I appreciate everything he does. He deserves that at least.

"You all might wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe," Natasha interrupted my train of thoughts. I looked towards the side of the carrier and saw the propellers coming out of the water. I heard Steve and Bruce question what kind of machine we were on. Great, I just remembered what happens on the helicarrier.

"I hate flying," I said more to myself than anyone, but Natasha still smirked when she heard it.

"Oh no," Bruce said, "This is much worse."

Tell me about it.


	10. Chapter 10: Dressed Up For Death

_**Julie's POV**_

I stood with Loki as he went to talk with Clint and Erik. Erik seemed to be working on a machine.

As Loki conversed with the two, my mind wandered.

'What time is it? What _day_ is it!? I'm not tired, so is it still day time? Is Jana with the police? What was the thing that was supposed to happen next? What if it's totally different that the movie? Maybe we broke the timeline. No! Then I'll never know what the heck is going to happen!' I worried in my head. 'I could just ask Loki if-'

Clint flicking open his bow startled me out of my thoughts.

"I need a distraction." He said to Loki. "And an eyeball."

An eyeball!? Well, I guess I know which part I'm at now.

"What about her?" Clint nodded towards me.

I looked over at Loki for the answer.

If he doesn't bring me with him, and he still gets taken by the Avengers, then I'll be stuck here with little to no access to the outside world!

"She will be coming with us." Loki said. "I shall prepare her now."

Clint nodded and went back to what he was doing and Loki led me away.

I wondered what he meant by "prepare". For some reason it made me think of an animal being prepared to be slaughtered...I really hoped that I wasn't going to be slaughtered…

He led me into a different room and then stepped back to look me over.

"So you're not just gonna leave me here?" I asked, unsure if he would actually bring me with him to Germany. "I'm coming with you?"

"Well, you will need more suitable attire, but yes, you will be coming with us." Loki replied simply. "After all, what use would you be as a hostage if I did not have access to you?"

He had a point. I didn't even bother to ask him why I'd need new clothes; I knew exactly where he'd be taking me.

"But I've only got this…" I glanced down at my mud stained clothing and my dirty Converse shoes. "It's not like my whole closet got transported here with me."

Loki just smirked at me and then made an odd motion with his hand. Instantly I saw that his outfit had transformed into the elegant suit and scarf that he wore in the movie and his spear transformed into a scepter.

I looked down at my own clothes which had transformed into an elegant full-length, dark green, satin, dress with chiffon draping. It was sleeveless and had one shoulder strap and decorative gold and silver beading around the waist.

I felt something brush against my arm from behind me. I turned my head and saw that draped over the shoulder there was a long piece of chiffon fabric that flowed behind me almost like a cape.

I took a slight step backwards and suddenly began to lose my balance. I wobbled a bit before Loki grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling completely.

"Heh…thanks…" I said shyly; I was unsure if he had done that out of kindness or just because he didn't want me messing up the dress.

After I regained my balance I lifted up the bottom of my dress slightly and saw that my dirty Converse shoes were replaced by black high heel sandals with gold straps.

'I should have expected that…' I thought.

"Can I trust you not to fall over when you are walking?" Loki asked.

"As long as I'm careful then I shouldn't lose my balance." I answered truthfully. "I just didn't know I was wearing heels right now."  
Loki looked me over for a second.

"Yet, you are still so small." Loki commented with an eyebrow raised. "I guess it cannot be helped. Let us just hope that you're height will not draw too much attention to you."

"I don't see how it could…" I mumbled. "What exactly am I supposed to do anyway?"

"I shall explain to you on the way." Loki said as he turned around and began walking out of the room. "Come along now."

I followed him out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Search and Rescue

_**Jana's POV**_

Wow. I didn't realize just how big the bridge was. I mean, sure it looked big but, wow. I looked around. Fury and Agent Hill were giving out orders to the other agents to make the ship invisible. Fury walked back towards us. As Steve walked up towards him, he slipped a $10 bill into his hand. I smirked. _You're gonna owe me more than 10 bucks in a little bit, Cap._

"Gentlemen," Fury said, then looked at me, "And lady." He walked towards Bruce. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

Bruce shook his hand. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, um, how long am I staying?" He asked nervously.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

"Well where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," Coulson cut in. "Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us." Steve looked confused.

"Don't try to understand everything just yet," I whispered, "It'll just get more confusing later." Coulson gave me a look. He must have heard me.

"It's still not gonna find them in time," Natasha spoke up.

"You have to narrow your field. How many Spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce said, and for the first time I wondered, what's a spectrometer anyways?

"How many are there?" asked Fury.

"Call every lab you know," Bruce said. "Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury ordered.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys," Natasha joked as they walked out.

Fury pulled me aside for a moment. "Coulson's told me all about you," he started. "He says you know everything that's going to happen. Is that true?"

"To be honest, I don't know how I should respond to that," I said. "I suppose it's true that I know what will happen, but that's only to an extent."

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"I know what will happen as long as it follows a certain timeline," I stated. "In other words, I can't tell you what will happen if things change and I won't tell you what will happen if I feel that it has to happen."

Fury stared at me. I kind of figured that he was trying to determine whether or not he could trust me.

"Look," I said, crossing my arms and attempting to look authoritative. "You could either decide not to trust me and kick me off the ship right now, where I might be found by Loki, who could already know everything from my sister. Or you could let me help you find him."

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Fine. But I expect you to give us some good information. As a matter of fact-"

"Check Stuttgart, Germany," I said. Then I turned and walked over to Steve and Coulson.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble," Coulson said.

"No-no, it's fine," Steve said back. Trading cards.

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but-"

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Wait- cross-match, seventy nine percent," Agent Sitwell announced.

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty eight, Königstraße. He's not exactly hiding," Sitwell responded. I gave Fury a pointed look. I looked over Sitwell's shoulder at the screen. I could only see Loki, no Julie.

"Captain, you're up," Fury said. Steve nodded and started to leave.

"I'm going too!" I said.

"I don't think so," Fury said. "You have no training and no skills."

"My sister's down there and she doesn't have any of those either. I need to make sure she's okay!"

Fury started to respond.

"If anything, I'll be able to tell Steve what's about to happen," I argued.

"Fine," Fury agreed, "But you aren't leaving the plane."

"Thank you," I turned and grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him away.

"Wait," Steve said, "What do you mean, 'Tell me what's about to happen'?"

"I'll tell you on the plane," I sighed. Coulson's gonna kill me.


	12. Chapter 12: Belle of the Ball

_**Julie's POV**_

I was sitting in an average black car with Loki. He had just finished reminding me about the plan.

I was to enter the building through the front entrance and wait amongst the crowd. Loki will come in from the balcony, and check for my location. Once he spots me, then he will head down the stairs and proceed with his plan. Of course, I added my own little plan that if anybody starts talking to me in German, then I'll just smile and nod and hope it wasn't a question.

"Do not run. Do not scream. Do not leave the building." Loki instructed sternly as the car began to approach a fancy building. "Do not do anything to draw attention."

"Well, I can't run in these anyway." I motioned towards my high heels. "So we have no problems there. Plus, I don't even _want_ to draw any attention to myself."

Loki clearly still didn't believe that I wasn't making any plans on escaping.

As the car got closer to the building, I began to think about how S.H.I.E.L.D. was supposed to come and capture Loki after he rips out that one dude's eye.

Now that I'm in the picture, they'll probably try to "rescue" me when they see me with Loki; and me being his hostage, he definitely wouldn't hesitate to kill me or at least attempt to kill me when S.H.I.E.L.D. tries to capture him.

I knew that I would most likely die tonight. I felt so stupid for what I was about to say…

"Hey…um…if somebody decided to go against your commands or something and you have to kill me tonight…" I said quietly to Loki. "I just want you to know that it was great to meet you and it's been an honor just being able to talk to you…"

'Oh crud…my face is turning red isn't it!?' I panicked in my head. 'I hope he doesn't see that I'm shaking…'

Loki chuckled a bit.

"Are you thanking me for keeping you hostage?" He joked.

"Yeah pretty much…" I admitted, embarrassed.

Loki raised an eyebrow at me. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but at the same time the car stopped in front of the building and a man in a suit opened the door for me.

"Thank you for everything, Loki." I whispered quickly to Loki before I got out of the car.

I glanced back and caught a glimpse of the look of shock and confusion on Loki's face right before the man in the suit closed the door.

It was at that moment that I realized that this was the first time that I addressed Loki by his name. I rarely ever address _anyone_ by their name; _especially_ guys that I only recently met! Heck, I couldn't even remember the last time I even address any of my _guy-friends_ by their names!

As the car drove off, I shook off my own feeling of shock and made my way up to the building, taking care not to trip.

As I entered the building, somebody at the entrance said something to me in German. I assumed it was probably a greeting, so I just smiled shyly and continued on my way.

Once I was inside the building I tried my best to act natural and blend in with everyone else, but it was kind of hard to do because everyone else seemed to be wearing more monotone colors than me; so I stood out quite a bit amongst all the neutral shades of color. Even though a few people glanced in my direction, thankfully they didn't try to talk to me. I began to think that Loki probably wanted to make me stand out at least a little bit so that he would be able to locate me in all the panic that was about to take place.

I stood near the podium that was in front of the stairs Loki would be walking down, and I listened to the orchestra play classical music. I thought of my sister's viola; I thought of how my sister inherited all the musical talent, and how she was capable of just picking up and playing any instrument while I could barely even play a kazoo correctly. I thought about the fact that if I didn't get to remain alive tonight, then I won't have to hear my sister practice playing that stupid viola anymore; but then I thought of how if Jana gets back home, she would have to explain to our parents that I died in an alternate dimension. That definitely wouldn't go over well with them...

The instant I heard the orchestra start playing_ String quartet No. 13_, I snapped out of my thoughts.

The only reason I could even remember the name of the song was because it had the number 13 in it; my "lucky" number. The number both my birth and my graduation from high school revolved around; it'd be ironic if the number 13 was going to be associated with my death too. At least it would be somewhat fitting.

I looked up to where Loki would appear on the balcony. It was a little while before I actually saw him walk over to the railing to scan the room for my location. I made eye-contact with him and he made a bit of a "there-she-is" motion before heading down the stairs. I glanced towards the gala scientist who was talking at the podium.

'Well, he's gonna die…' I thought. 'Sorry, buddy…"

Just then Loki hit the man standing by the stairs with his scepter, knocking him to the floor. Everyone stopped and stared in awe, but I just couldn't help but admire how elegantly Loki did it. I felt like a terrible person; but it was just so beautiful! I swear, if he hadn't of done it so elegantly, then I would have gasped or cringed too.

Loki proceeded to grab the scientist and then flip him onto a statue. Loki then took out a metal device and proceeded to stab it into the scientist's eye. Actually witnessing this up close made _my_ eyes hurt! I had to look away as he did it. Seeing somebody's eye get ripped out wasn't the same in person as it was on a movie.

Everyone began to scatter away, screaming; quite a few of them bumping into me and nearly knocking me over. I looked over at Loki who looked up and smiled menacingly as he watched the people flee the building; a shiver went down my spine.

Loki began to follow the people, as his suit began to change into Asgardian attire. As he passed by me, he grabbed the piece of fabric that hung off the back of my shoulder strap and tugged on it slightly to indicating that I should follow him. Then as we were walking out of the building, he grabbed my shoulder roughly and began pulling me alongside him. A police car sped towards us as we crossed the road; Loki just blasted it with his scepter, flipping it over.

As we approached the now much larger terrified crowd, I felt sorry for the random passerby's in the sidewalk that just happened to get caught up in all this. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The crowd of people continued to try to run away. Loki created clones of himself, surrounding the crowd.

"Kneel before me." Loki commanded, releasing the grip he had on my shoulder. "I said- KNEEL!"

Everybody hurriedly dropped to their knees. I began to wonder if I should do the same until Loki once again grabbed the piece of fabric on my shoulder strap, and began walking through the mob of kneeling people with me being pulled along like a dog.

'Seriously?' I thought, kind of annoyed. 'Did he _seriously_ just have this thing put on my dress just so he can use it like a _leash_?'

Loki began his monologue as he pulled me along. I made witty remarks in my mind as he talked.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?"

'Simpler? Yes. Natural? Probably not.'

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation."

'Well, humans _do_ look for a sense of direction.'

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

I sort of wondered if I had unintentionally inspired that "made to be ruled" bit in his monologue.

An old German man in the crowd stood up.

'Here we go…' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Not to men like you." The German man said.

"There are no men like me." Loki replied.

"There are always men like you."

I was pretty sure that Loki wouldn't kill _me_ over what this random old guy says. After all, he's much more rational than that right?

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said as he pointed his scepter at the old man.

Well, at least he wasn't going to kill me because of this random old guy…wait…shouldn't S.H.I.E.L.D. be showing up about now?


	13. Chapter 13: An Act Of Mercy

_**Author's Note:**__**And we are back to nobody's POV! Sorry that this chapter is so short. Jana has one more little POV to write after this.**_

* * *

Loki fired his scepter at the old man. Suddenly, Captain America jumped in front of the man, deflecting the beam off his shield and causing it to hit Loki who fell back into Julie. They both fell to the ground; Julie almost landing on top of a terrified blonde woman in the crowd.

**"**You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America said.

"The soldier; the man out of time." Loki rose to his feet, grabbing Julie's arm and yanking her up roughly. He held her in front of him with his scepter against her neck, threatening to slice open her jugular.

Julie lifted her head up and shut her eyes tightly, preparing for her impending death at the hands of Loki.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain America replied.

Right then, a jet came in behind Captain America with Natasha inside. A gun unfolded from the bottom of the jet.

"Loki, drop the weapon, let go of the girl, and stand down." Natasha's voice commanded over the jet's speaker.

Loki quickly looked from the plane to Julie, who was trembling in his arms. She wasn't struggling or trying to fight him, nor was she begging him not to kill her or yelling for help. Her eyes were still tightly shut and her head was tilted up, exposing her neck completely.

Loki pressed the sharp point of the scepter against Julie's unprotected neck a bit more. She could feel the point threatening to puncture her soft flesh, but the only response that Loki got from her was a very soft whimper; nothing more.

Very suddenly, Loki threw Julie off to the side and fired his scepter at the jet, which swerved and avoided the blast.

Julie fell to the ground hard and sat up with a stunned look on her face. Loki could have killed her right at that moment; but he didn't. Why? Was it an act of mercy?

Captain America attacked Loki and the two fought for a bit and Loki managed to knock Captain America's shield to the side.

"Kneel!" Loki commanded as he forced Captain America down with his scepter.

"Not today." Captain America jumped up and did a spin-kick to Loki's face.

The two continued to fight as Julie looked on wide-eyed.


End file.
